


sky and blue town

by pearl_o



Series: A Smile Rising [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mornings, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Charles needs to start planning ahead. It's a given at this point that he'll end up spending the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky and blue town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Pocky_slash prompted this universe + wall sex. Takes place before Sometimes Rain That's Needed Falls.

It's the morning sunlight through Erik's blinds that wakes Charles up, obnoxious and aggressive, unavoidable even when he steals one of Erik's pillows to try and block it out. He gives up the fight with minimal grace and pulls himself out of bed. 

Charles's clothes from last night are still scattered across the floor. Raven is going to mock him when he gets home this afternoon wearing the wrinkled outfit, make stupid jokes about the walk of shame. Really, Charles needs to start planning ahead. It's a given at this point that he'll end up spending the night; there's no reason not to bring along clothes. Or maybe even just keep some here.

In the meantime, he rifles through Erik's dresser and grabs a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Neither of them fit correctly - the shirt hangs on him loosely, while the pants are tight at the waist and much, much too long. It's better than wandering around naked, though, and he heads down to the kitchen. 

Charles is standing at the kitchen island, his tea still steeping, when Erik appears. He's dressed only in swim shorts, and Charles takes in the sight of his muscular legs and his broad tanned chest with a particular pleasure. Erik's still damp, and his hair is mussed from where he must have toweled it off. He was out doing laps in the pool, steady and disciplined, while Charles was still lounging in bed. Next time maybe he'll get up earlier, just so he can go lie by the poolside, Charles thinks, sit in the shade and watch Erik work.

Charles says, "Hello."

"Good morning," Erik says gravely.

Charles sets his mug down. He walks across the room to Erik, sets his palms flat on Erik's chest and pushes him back until he hits the wall. Erik offers no resistance. He stares down at Charles with an expression that Charles finds hard to read. Surprise, hunger, fondness. Any or all of them.

"You're wearing my clothes," Erik says. His voice is very quiet, a low deep rumble. Charles wants to put his hand to Erik's throat, feel the vibrations when he talks. Put his lips there, perhaps.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" 

"I should take you back up to bed," Erik murmurs, and Charles grins.

"I like it right here." 

He tucks his head into the curve of Erik's shoulder. Erik smells like chlorine and coconut sunscreen and his skin is still sun-warm. Erik's hands are splayed on Charles's back, pulling him in close and tight against Erik's body. One of his hands comes up to span the nape of Charles's neck, his fingers curling around with an ever-so-slight pressure that makes something in Charles jump. Erik has big hands.

_I want to climb you like a tree_ , Charles thinks. He pushes himself up on his toes and takes Erik's earlobe into his mouth, dragging it lightly against his teeth, feeling Erik's faint shiver, the way he can't quite prevent himself from thrusting against Charles's hip. Charles gets a hand between their bodies, and gropes at Erik's crotch. The swim trunks are thin enough that he can feel all of Erik through them, every detail of his cock, length and thickness and shape, familiar and perfect. 

"Do you want me to blow you?" Charles says, feeling breathless. 

Erik is looking down at him, with a wildness to his eyes that's doing amazing things to Charles's ego. "Whatever you want," Erik says.

Charles wants to laugh with delight, but he kisses Erik instead, keeps kissing him over and over even as he sticks his hands into Erik's trunks and begins to stroke him off. Erik's gripping his ass now, clutching Charles close to him. He's supporting most of Charles's weight that way; only the tips of Charles's feet are still touching the ground, and Erik is doing all the work in keeping him steady.

Charles could do this all day, he thinks; he could do this forever, stay just like this. Though it's possible his wrist would start to protest eventually, he supposes - and that would be mean he never gets to make Erik orgasm, which is the best part of all, hearing Erik's delicious broken noises and feeling his cock jerking wet and desperate between Charles's fingers, until his hand's a mess with Erik's come.

He lays his head on Erik's chest, giving him a moment to recover. Erik's panting breaths are hot against Charles's hair. When Erik's breathing has slowed back down to its normal speed, Charles says, "Now you can take me back to bed."

"Oh?" Erik's fingertips are tracing a pattern across the flesh of Charles's ass, light enough that it's nothing but a tease.

"Mmm," Charles replies. "I want your fingers in me, and we need lube for that."

Erik makes a soft noise, almost a laugh. "You always know exactly what you want, don't you?"

With some things. Not others. With his life in general, Charles might be at a loss, but not with Erik. "It's one of the things you love about me." 

"It is," Erik agrees, perfectly easily, and he presses a kiss to Charles's forehead.


End file.
